


Welcome to the Family

by JusticeCookie



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fearlings, Kidnapping, M/M, Poor Jack, god it's been ages since i wrote something, implied fearling!jack in the making, pitch being creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeCookie/pseuds/JusticeCookie
Summary: The Guardians have been careless with the safety of their newest member. His new family won't make the same mistake.





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so....it's be SO long since I wrote and posted anything to AO3 and I feel pretty terrible about that since I know how frustrating it is when a fic you are reading just stops updating. Stuff happened and the muses went into hiding (i'm sorry Mira!) but i'm attempting to coax them back. I worked on this piece a while ago but I don't think I ever posted it here so...here we go. Sorry it's short but it's a start. Thanks guys :)

"Oh Jack, did you think they'd come for you?" Pitch reached through the bars, the solid metal doing nothing to impede his progress.

Jack growled, scrambling backwards only to yelp when his back hit the opposite side of the cage far sooner than it should have. Pitch's hand hovered in the air before the caged boy's face, wary eyes tracking each twitch of those long slender fingers.

The amused golden gaze watched pale hands clench and unclench against the slick metal of the cage floor, the need to shove the encroaching hand away at odds with the wish to avoid contact at all cost.

"Don't to-"

"Don't touch you? Oh my dear boy I intend to do far more than that."

Jack glared, curling in on himself slightly, his fears flaring, despite his efforts to control them.

Pitch grinned, withdrawing his hand to tap one long finger against his chin in thought, absently circling the cage, his captive forced to twist and turn in order to keep him in sight.

"Really Jack, I have to wonder what you've seen and heard in your time alone....so much fear over one simple statement."

The trapped spirit swallowed, still watching his captor closely.

"I'd accuse you of arrogance," Pitch paused to look directly into ice blue eyes "But the years alone have shown you just how much value you hold for others, haven't they?"

Faint tremors started to shake thin shoulders as the boy tried desperately not to react but he'd been alone for so long and now he was alone again, trapped in the dark without any sign of help from those who'd claimed to be his friends.

"Hmm no, the rest of those fools may have failed to grasp your true worth but I have not."

The Nightmare King paused in his circling to step closer again, looming over the winter sprite.

"I meant what I said before Jack, we don't have to be alone. You longed for a family but what good is a family that doesn't understand you? That ignores you the moment they no longer have need of you?"

"No! You're wrong! They're not like that! They'll come and-"

"Whilst I'm sure the rabbit appreciates your endless hope, current circumstances beg to differ."

Pitch held his arms wide, indicating the vast, dark, eerie cavern Jack's cage currently hung in.

"Why else would you still be here after so long?"

Jack shook his head furiously, lunging forward against the bars to claw at his jailer only to be caught, his cage dissolving into shadows which curled around his limbs and torso, holding him immobile as Pitch reached forward once more to gently cup his chin in one hand.

"No, the Guardians didn't appreciate your power and potential Jack but I do and I know your new family will as well."

Blue eyes widened in alarm as the shadows started to hiss, faint whispers filling the air around him.

"Ah, can you hear them Jack?"

Pitch's thumb rubbed gently over one pale cheek, brushing away the icy tears starting to leak from wide, terrified eyes.

"Listen to how excited they are, it's been so long since they've had a new sibling to play with..."

Jack started to struggle, twisting and pulling against the shadows, jerking his head out of Pitch's hold.

"There's no need to fear Jack," The hissing and whispers grew louder as their master laughed, reaching up to ruffle snowy hair "No need to worry you won't fit in, they'll love you and they'll never leave you."

Fingers tightened, fisting in the winter sprite's hair and pulling his head back, Pitch's voice a dark murmur against his ear.

"After all, what goes better than cold and dark?"

The shadows lunged, pouring down Jack's throat and choking his half formed scream.


End file.
